The Aburame
by Snufflepuff the Hufflepuff
Summary: The Aburame clan was always more different than the rest. They were more practical. "You do not have a mother Shino because there is no benefit to you having one. There is nothing that she could have taught you that I have not, therefore, her presence is not needed." In which Shino learns that, sometimes, it hurts too much to be practical. One-shot. My take on how the Aburame live.


**Disclaimer:** **Don't own it, never will.**

* * *

 **The Aburame**

When Shino was a child, he had quickly learned how differently the Aburame clan lived compared to the rest of the village. They were calm. The Others were loud. They were logical. The Others were irrational. It didn't bother him.

As he grew, he noticed other differences, more subtle than the firsts. In the clan, each member was tested when they were young, to determine what path they should pursue in life. If they had enough chakra, they would become a ninja. If they were more suited to breeding bugs, they worked with the kikaichu. If they displayed leadership skills, they would be mentored by a member of the leading council, to take their place after they died. Everyone knew what they were good at and would grow up to do it.

The Others, however, did it differently. They had no idea what they were most capable at and, as such, wasted most of their lives trying to do something they were never meant to do. A waste of time, potential and resources.

It was no wonder, then, that Shino did not mind being different. Yet, there was always one difference that he did not understand.

As a child, Shino had always wondered why he did not have a mother.

He had, of course, asked his father. His answer had been logical and Shino had found no flaw in it.

" _The compound is divided in two. The males live on one side, the females on the other. The only building that is a part of both is the clan hall, where the leading council meets. Once every year, the fertile members of the clan, both male and female, meet there and try to conceive a child for a month. If a child has been conceived, the progenitors will reside in the clan hall until the end of the pregnancy, where the newborn will leave with the progenitor of the same sex, as he or she will be able to learn the most from them, permitting the other progenitor to continue on with his or her duties. You do not have a mother Shino because there is no benefit to you having one. There is nothing that she could have taught you that I have not, therefore, her presence is not needed."_

He had been right of course. There was no need to waste a potential ninja, breeder, or leader if there was no benefit. It was the practical course of action.

Nonetheless, Shino still found himself staring sometimes. He would stare at mothers picking up their children from the academy, at mothers holding their children's hands in the village, at mothers playing with their children in the park, and something inside him would break.

He would go back to the compound feeling heavy and hollow, and when he would go to bed, his eyes would burn from unshed tears.

He had once wanted to ask his father why the members of the clan stayed emotionless. He didn't need to now. He understood. When you feel, you can get hurt, and practicality hurts too much to take the risk.

Shino had no need for a mother. That didn't change the fact that he wanted one. He would never have one though, and the absence of it brought too much pain to bear.

So as Shino grew, he closed off his emotions little by little. Slowly, but surely, he stopped feeling the absence of his mother.

The Aburame never taught their children to be emotionless. They made that choice all on their own. It was easier that way, and more practical.

* * *

 **Review please and tell me what you think. This is only my second story. Feel free to check out my other one.**

 **I think some points are a little vague so I'll explain them to you.**

 **This story doesn't only apply to Shino, but to all the members of the Aburame clan. They've all asked the same questions and gotten the same answers and made the same conclusions. So when Shibi explains the workings of his clan to his son, he's repeating what he was told when he was a child.**

 **I decided to make the Aburame live in a more insect-like society where practicality comes before all. But they're still human so there are still things that they need emotionally that the clan doesn't give. They think their logic is sound because they don't take emotions into account which leads them to rejecting them.**

 **If something still isn't clear just tell me and I'll explain it to you.**

 **Oh, and if my genres don't really apply please tell me. I'm not at all sure if they're any good.^^**


End file.
